Pinky and the Brain - Traduction de Velace
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: Emma est l'agaçante entraîneuse de football. Regina est la prof d'anglais qui est follement amoureuse d'elle. OS #SWANQUEEN AU


Bonjour à tous! Me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! ... hein? quoi? c'est pas le moment? bon d'accord ... )

Voici un OS de Velace qui était à la base en 3 parties d'environ 500 mots, mais je ne vous inflige pas la torture de publier cette histoire en 3 parties sur plusieurs jours, j'ai donc tout condensé pour en faire un OS ;)

C'est une semaine qui s'annonce pleine de SQ pour vous si vous êtes au rendez-vous!

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!

* * *

 **Pinky and the Brain :**

\- _On a gagné … encore._

Regina lève les yeux au ciel et ignore l'idiote pétillante dont le derrière s'effondre sur le bord de son bureau. Elle a des copies à noter et n'a pas le temps pour les vantardises de Miss Swan. Comme tous les autres professeurs, elle est fière des Regal Charmings et, en tant qu'entraîneuse, elle admet à contrecœur que la blonde mérite de se vanter, mais il fera froid en Enfer avant qu'elle ne lui admette en face.

\- _N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire._ Dit-elle, plus sous le sens d'une affirmation qu'une question.

Elle connaît son emploi du temps et elle sait parfaitement qu'elle n'a rien de mieux à faire, mais il y a toujours un vain espoir, enfoui quelque part au fond d'elle, que la blonde pourrait un jour la surprendre et s'en aller.

- _Nope_ , Emma confirme ses pensées, la bouche éclate sur le P car elle sait parfaitement à quel point ça l'agace. Regina soupire. _Tu fais quoi ?_

Bien qu'elle le sache très bien, elle s'y intéresse. Regina baisse son stylo et s'enfonce dans sa chaise.

- _La même chose que je fais tous les jours après les cours, Miss Swan._

Emma sourit, elle feint l'innocence alors qu'elle l'interroge :

- _Essayer de régner sur le monde ?_

Regina roule des yeux avant de fixer la blonde avec un regard vide.

- _Oui._ Répond-elle impassiblement, provoquant ce sourire de plus en plus large et déclenchant des battements plus forts dans sa poitrine. Elle se demande :

*Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi elle ?*

\- _Va déranger quelqu'un d'autre._

Des lèvres rose pâle s'étendent dans une moue. Les yeux émeraude s'arrondissent, une légère lueur comble leurs profondeurs. Regina grimace et prend son stylo avant de le jeter sur Emma, qui rit et l'esquive. C'est ce stupide visage qui a commencé d'abord son engouement ridicule. Elle ne comprendra jamais comment fonctionne le cerveau humain, ou bien le cœur. Il n'y a personne au monde qui l'irrite à ce point, et pourtant … personne d'autre qu'elle adore autant, non plus.

- _Je te déteste._

Emma secoue la tête, un doux sourire s'étend sur son visage.

\- _Non, tu ne me détestes pas._

Regina soupire de nouveau, elle fond, et elle est complètement frustrée par ce fait.

\- _Non_ , accorde-t-elle, _je ne te déteste pas._

Alors qu'Emma descend de son bureau, son haut remonte et Regina aperçoit de la dentelle rouge, c'est nouveau. Elle décide de ne pas le mentionner quand la blonde se tourne vers elle, parfaitement satisfaite de rester curieuse.

\- _On dîne ensemble ce soir ?_

Elle se moque et feint le dégoût en plissant son nez.

- _Pas si tu cuisines._

- _Hey !_

\- _D'accord,_ dit-elle d'une voix traînante et roule des yeux en faisant une autre moue. _Oui, nous pouvons dîner ensemble ce soir._

\- _Super ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?_ À son regard, Emma lève les mains et fait un grand sourire. _Je rigole ! Tu viens pour 19h ?_

\- _D'accord_ , répète-t-elle en tirant sur son tiroir du haut pour récupérer un autre stylo.

- _Ne sois pas trop excitée pour ça ou quoi que ce soit._

Emma rit et contourne le bureau sur lequel elle était assise.

- _Va-t-en._

Emma se penche et lui fait un bisou sur la joue avant de se retourner, elle marche vers la porte et dit par-dessus son épaule :

- _Un jour, tu tomberas amoureuse de moi, Mills._

*Trop tard.* Pense-t-elle.

- _Peut-être à tes funérailles._ Dit-elle plutôt, sa poitrine se réchauffe alors qu'un gloussement passe à travers l'interstice de la porte avant qu'elle se referme.

* * *

Alors qu'elle sort de la voiture, Regina sursaute et trouve Emma à sa porte, un parapluie à la main et un sourire entendu sur les lèvres. Il a commencé à pleuvoir peu de temps après que Regina soit partie de chez elle, et elle est restée assise dans sa voiture pendant quelques minutes, à se demander comment elle pourrait traverser la rue sans être trempée … tout ça pour rien, semble-t-il.

- _Hey._

- _Hey,_ murmure doucement Regina, leurs visages à peine écartés d'un pouce alors qu'elles se sont rapprochées. Elle sourit et se penche, elle fait un _« hum »_ appréciateur que la blonde l'ait rencontrée à mi-chemin et enroulé sa main libre autour de sa hanche, l'attirant contre son corps chaud et fort.

Elle s'oublie un instant, emmêlant ses mains dans la longue crinière dorée qui parvient à rester parfaitement bouclée malgré le vent qui l'assaille de tous les côtés. Emma serre les doigts sur sa hanche avant d'enrouler son bras autour de sa taille, la maintenant près d'elle comme si elle était à quelques secondes de se reculer, se rappelant où elle se trouve, pourquoi et avec qui.

Trois mois, et Regina nie toujours le fait qu'Emma est son tout. Cependant, Emma comprend. Elle est patiente, gentille, douce … pas qu'il y ait de souffrance particulière dans leur relation. Elles s'embrassent, passent du temps ensemble, font des soirées cinéma et des sorties en famille, et elles font l'amour presque constamment. Si elle n'appréciait pas autant ce dernier point, Regina pourrait même commencer à se demander si la fréquence à laquelle elles se retrouvent nues ensemble est saine.

Avec hésitation, Regina lève une main et passe son pouce le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle n'enlève tout simplement pas son maquillage avant de venir, surtout quand ça finit par tâcher ou disparaître complètement à la fin de leur nuit ensemble.

- _Peut-être que nous devrions faire cela dans ton appartement avant qu'il ne prenne feu en ton absence._

- _C'est arrivé qu'une fois_ , réplique Emma avec le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle recule d'un pas, _et c'était même pas mon appartement._

Regina glousse, une tendresse irréfutable dans son ton alors qu'elle lui fait remarquer :

\- _Tu réalises que c'est pire, n'est-ce pas ?_

Emma hausse les épaules.

- _Peut-être que si c'était ta cuisine …_ Dit-elle, le menton incliné comme si elle pensait que Regina devrait avoir honte de ne pas vouloir que sa cuisine soit complètement détruite. _Jones est plus indulgent que toi._

Elle fronce le nez de dégoût à la mention de l'homme.

\- _C'est parce que Jones a le QI d'une savonnette._ Puis elle secoue la tête. _Non, je retire ce que je viens de dire, c'est insultant pour les savonnettes._

\- _Tu es tellement gentille._ Dit Emma qui reçoit une tape sur l'épaule alors que Regina se rend compte qu'elle roule des yeux avant de pouvoir se détourner complètement d'elle. _Au secours, on me maltraite._

Avec un rictus, Regina accepte le bras tendu que lui offre Emma puis pose sa main dans le creux de son coude.

- _Ce serait plus efficace si tu le disais plus fort, ma chère._

En positionnant le parapluie plus au-dessus de la tête brune que la sienne, Emma se moque d'elle.

- _Peut-être que je voulais que ce soit le chien qui habite à trois pâtés de maisons qui vienne me sauver._

Regina soupire affectueusement et pose une joue contre son épaule avant de dire :

- _Tu es une idiote._

\- _Je commence à me dire que ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose quand ça vient de toi._ Murmure-t-elle en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

* * *

Après le dîner, Regina est assise et boit tranquillement son verre de vin tandis que la blonde fait la vaisselle. Elle se demande si Emma a prévu quelque chose d'autre, ou si la nuit se finira comme les autres. Il se trouve qu'elle n'est pas contre l'idée de regarder un film, ou simplement de s'asseoir et parler pendant un moment. Si Emma revient et l'amène dans son lit, elle ne s'en plaindra certainement pas.

Quand son sac se met à vibrer, elle soupire et tend la main pour récupérer son téléphone. Si c'est sa mère qui lui suggère d'envisager un autre rendez-vous avec le professeur de menuiserie, elle hurle. Emma n'est peut-être pas la personne la plus aguerrie au monde, mais elle est certainement meilleure que Robin Hood aussi-terne-que-son-bois, sans parler que la vue est de loin la plus attirante.

 _~ T'es pas à la maison ? T'es où Maman ?_

Regina baisse la tête avec un sourire.

*Emma, Emma, Emma …* Pense-t-elle.

Elle était tellement pressée de se préparer pour leur rendez-vous qu'elle a oublié de dire à son fils de rester avec ses amis ce soir.

 _~ Désolée Henry, j'ai oublié de te dire que je dînai avec Miss Swan._

Elle envoie rapidement ce SMS et voit Emma revenir lorsqu'elle relève les yeux.

\- _J'ai envisagé de te rapporter un dessert, mais je sais ce que tu penses à propos de toutes ces calories inutiles._

Emma sourit autour de ce que Regina pense être une cuillerée de glace, puis elle se moque.

- _Menteuse,_ dit-elle alors que son téléphone vibre une fois de plus, elle baisse les yeux quand elle continue, _admets que tu ne veux pas partager._

 _~ Tu sais que quand tu l'appelles comme ça, ça me rappelle que tu sors avec ma coach, hein ? Elle s'appelle Emma, Maman._

Regina roule des yeux à la tentative de son fils de la faire culpabiliser. Elle sait pertinemment qu'il est ravi qu'elle sorte avec son entraîneuse encore plus qu'elle. Comme le dirait Emma, son fils aime tout simplement la rembarrer quand il sait qu'il s'en sortira.

 _~ Je serai à la maison dans quelques heures. Fais tes devoirs._ Lui répond-elle.

En réalisant que la blonde n'a pas dit un mot depuis son accusation, elle lève les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils. Son front se redresse lorsqu'elle voit le pot de glace qu'Emma tient maintenant et, le sourire aux lèvres, une idée émerge déjà dans son esprit, dont elle doute que la blonde offre une quelconque protestation.

- _Considérant le manque de coupes_ , commence-t-elle en se mettant debout alors qu'elle pose son téléphone sur la table, _je suppose que tu m'en offres._ Elle s'attend à une concession immédiate donc elle est surprise quand Emma penche sa tête pleine de réflexions, elle la regarde fixement en lui demandant : _tu as une question à me poser ?_

Emma sourit, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

- _Juste une_ , dit-elle légèrement, _comment ça se fait que la neige tombe quand on secoue l'un de ces petits globes souvenirs ?_

Regina roule des yeux, incapable de cacher l'étincelle amusée dans ses propres yeux, malgré son exaspération.

- _Emmène-moi au lit, espèce d'idiote._

 **Plus tard …**

\- _Les particules d'un matériau blanc avec une légère flottabilité négative par rapport à l'eau dans laquelle elles sont suspendues._

Fraîchement sortie de la douche, Emma s'arrête à côté du lit et la regarde avec confusion.

- _Quoi ?_

- _Les boules à neige_ , marmonne Regina en baillant tandis que la blonde retire les couvertures et se glisse à côté d'elle. Elle se tourne sur le côté et se déplace jusqu'à ce que son dos soit pressé contre le torse d'Emma et explique : _c'est comme ça que la neige tombe à l'intérieur._

- _Oh._ Emma glisse un bras autour de sa taille avec un sourire et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle respire. _D'accord, dans ce cas._

* * *

Et voilà! Qu'en pensez-vous?

Je vous préviens maintenant qu'à partir de demain, ce seront des petits OS qui ont été publiés par Velace durant la SwanQueen Week 2015, il y en a 6 donc ce sera 1 par jour jusqu'à dimanche ;)

Attention, je tiens quand même à vous prévenir qu'aucune des histoires que je vais publier cette semaine seront avec du M. Contrairement à ce que j'ai précédemment traduit de Velace où il y en avait, il n'y aura pas du tout durant les 6 prochains jours.

Je vous dis à demain les loulous! Bisouuuus


End file.
